


March 22: Bleach

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acknowledgement is not endorsement, Drabble, Established Relationship, It's perfect the way it is, M/M, Mischief Stilinski is Mischievious, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Seriously though - your butt doesn't need bleaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "bleach".





	March 22: Bleach

Derek slipped his phone into his pocket and hurried inside. The last time Stiles had had a headstart into a sex shop, by the time Derek had joined him? He’d filled one basket and was considering another.

Now, though, Stiles was simply standing in front of a display full of garish boxes. A step closer and Derek could see what they were.

Stiles looked up at him and grinned, then waved his phone at Derek — he was reading reviews.

“No,” Derek said as firmly as possible.

“I just want to know if it would work on a werewolf butt, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _bleach (n): to make whiter or lighter in color, as by exposure to sunlight or a chemical agent._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> A non-fandom friend — who wishes to remain nameless and in no way associated with this concept — is _entirely_ to blame for me writing about anal bleach: thank you P!


End file.
